The Lost Son
by sessysbaby666
Summary: James and Lily never died and Sirius never went to Azkaban. They think Harry died that day saving them all. What happens when Sirius goes on a trip and finds a boy that looks just like his beast friend? Slash HP/SB Still suck at summaries.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Connor and Maggie as well as some other characters that will pop up.

Prolog

James and Lily Potter were playing with their one year old son in the living room when the heard a strange noise coming from the front hall.

"Lily take Harry and run!" James shouted.

"What about you?" she cried as she picked up her albeit confused, beloved son.

"Don't worry about me! Just save yourself and the baby. I'll hold him off as long as I can." James ran into the front hall and Lily ran up the stairs with Harry in her arms to his room. Once there she put him in his crib and waited for the in evitable for she knew they could never run fast or far enough to get away from the man that now hunted them. She heard a thump from down stairs. Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Move aside you stupid girl!" The person in front of her ordered. But before she could even utter a word she was thrown to the floor and knocked unconscious. The man with the murderous red eyes turned to the infant. He raised his wand and said the killing curse only to have it rebound back at him.

An hour later a muggle couple were walking by the house and heard the cries of a baby. They rushed in and found James, on the ground; they assumed he was dead, in the front hall. They ran up the stairs towards the sound of the babies cries and then found Lily they same way on the floor of the nursery. They walked over to the baby and picked him up silencing him almost immediately.

"Oh Connor what happened here? Who would do such a thing?!" The women demanded.

"I don't know Maggie. I just don't know. We can't leave him here though that's for certain." They moved around the room and packed some things. Maggie walked over to Lily.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him for you." The couple left the house in a hurry worried that who did this to the poor boy's parents might come back.

A couple of hours later James woke up for he had just been knock unconscious. He ran up the stairs in search of his beautiful wife and son but only found Lily. She was just waking up as well for she had been knocked out too. She ran over to the crib and screamed when she couldn't find Harry. That brings us to our story no fifteen years later.

A/N: I'll update next week or sooner.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer is in first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

James and Lily Potter never gave up hope that their only son was still alive. That fateful night fifteen years ago when their son, Harry, went missing and was later presumed dead. They were currently sitting in their living room when suddenly James's best friend, who was more of a brother, came running in. His name was Sirius Black and he was Harry's godfather. He was also supposed to be on vacation in America at the moment.

"Jamie you'll never guess what I saw!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, Why don't you just tell me? Wait a minute! What are you even doing here?!" Sirius just grinned.

"I'm just getting to that. Any how, I was walking down the street and a kid was handing out flyers for a talent show and he looked just like you prongs!" He exclaimed. James and Lily both looked at him before jumping up and hugging him.

"Come on we have to get to Hogwarts and share this with the old coot and Moony." James said running to the fire pace and taking a hand full of floo powder set off to Hogwarts.

**At Hogwarts**

Said old coot and other best friend were sitting down drinking tea and having a conversation about his little 'problem'. When all of a sudden there were three flashes of green from the fireplace along with three thumps. They both looked down and saw James who was on top of Sirius who was on top of Lily. (A/N: Let your mind go into the gutter)

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now." An amused voice said from above them. The three of them looked up and noticed Remus and Albus for the first time and blushed before jumping up.

"Not that I object to my old students visiting me but to what do I owe this visit to?" Albus said with that stupid twinkle that was present as always shining full blast.

James jumped up excitedly and exclaimed "Siri was on a trip in America as you Know and he was walking down the street and a kid was handing out flyers for a talent show and looked just like me!" By the time he was done he was jumping from foot to foot like a small child.

"Do you think it could be Harry?" Lily asked of Albus. " I mean we never found a body or any blood. So it's possible right?" She sounded almost desperate. Remus was quite this whole time, which was weird.

"You have to admit Albus it could be Harry, I mean Lily is right none of those things were never found. And now a boy that looks exactly like James shows up. What are the odds of that happening?" Remus asked in his soft-spoken voice.

"Hey why don't we all go under cover as every day exchange students. Just have Snape brew up a de-ageing potion to turn us into seventeen year olds and then we can see if it's him and get him back, if not at least we'll know." Sirius exclaimed. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What?" He asked perplexed.

"I think that is the most brilliant thing to ever come out of his mouth. Right Mooney, Lily?" James asked as he smirked. They both nodded mutely looking shocked

"That is a very good idea my boy a very good idea indeed."

A/N: Here's your update for the week. I'll update again soon, but before I do I want at least 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N:I decided to be nice to those who did review and update and the fact that I got four of the five that I was looking for.

**Chapter 2 **

"You want me to what?!" Snape yelled as he stared at the five people who invaded his lab.

"When did you get so hard of hearing Snivillus? He said we want you to brew up some deageing potion." Sirius and James exclaimed together only a moment later being smacked upside the head by Lily and Remus.

" I heard that part you baboons my question is why?" Severus glared at them.

"My boy, Sirius thinks he might have found Harry." Albus said in way of expiation.

"What? I thought he was dead." Severus said now thoroughly confused.

"That's what we thought but I was on holiday in America and as I was walking down the street I saw a kid who looked just like Prongs handing out flyers. On top of that we never found a body or any blood to prove he was dead." Sirius explained. Again people looked at him like he had two heads.

"I did it again didn't I?" he asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Really need to stop doing that Padfoot. Starting to creep people out." James said.

"I'll have the potion done in four days, what age am I deageing you to?" Snape asked in a bored tone.

"Seventeen" all the marauders and Lily said at once.

"Okay then, now then all of you get out of my office!" all of the younger people ran while Albus just stood there.

"Is there something troubling you my dear boy?" He asked

"No now please leave I must get started." Severus turned his back on the head master and went to work. Or so it seemed.

**Flash black**

Two years ago on All Hollows Eve he had been working on a potion he could barely remember what for any more but the events of that night would always be there. He had been summoned via his dark mark and he went and stood where his master was with a new body.

**End Flash Back**

He was scared there was no denying it for it would be pointless. He shook himself out of his memories and got to work on the potion. He was half was through the first part of the potion when the mark on his left arm started to burn. He sent a message to the Headmaster using the portraits saying he was being summoned and was going to the meeting. When he arrived he noticed he was the only one there besides Malfoy.

"Severus I hear that they might have found the Potter boy is this true?" his master demanded of him

"Yes my lord, they think they have. I have been ordered to brew a de-ageing potion so they can go under cover as exchange students to find out for sure." He said as he bowed. Voldermort looked at his potions master with a critical eye before commenting.

"I to shall go under cover with them, tell that to your head master my dear servant so I will need to be de-aged to the same age as them as well. Who all is going?" He asked out of curiosity and boredom.

"The Potter's, Black, and Lupin my Lord."

"That will be all Severus, after you have a potion to brew." Voldermort laughed as his potions master quickly left the room.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Severus ran all the way to Albus' office and shouted the password at the gargoyle statue. When he got to the office it took him a good five minutes to catch his breath.

"Albus the dark lord is planning to pose as an exchange student along with the idiots and Lily. The reason I didn't tell you he was back was I couldn't without his permission and he finally gave it." He said without taking a breath.

Albus sat there in shock. "Very well. Let him pose as your distant cousin as well but keep an eye on him and be careful."

**Four Days Later**

They all walked into the Potion master office in silence and noticed that there was a young man already there.

" This is a distant cousin of mine Albus thought it best if he went with you as well. Now then Just drop the blades of grass in it's already counted out to the number you wish to de-age to and then you will change before our very eyes." He said in a bored tone. All four of them were terraced of what they would find and if the potion would actually work or not. All of a sudden there was a bright light and as soon as it was gone there stood four teenagers, three of them the bane of his existence.

"Very well now that we know that the potion worked, Severus will be taking shopping and then he will pose as your father so you can then go to America to once an for all find out if Harry is dead or not." All six of them stared at him like he had finally lost his mind. That lasted all of a minute before Sirius, Remus, James, and Severus all exploded in a fury of voices. It got to the point that you couldn't understand a word they were saying.

Finally Lily had enough and screamed at the top of her lungs "Enough! God Why can's you four grow up and leave the past were it belongs in the past!" They all stared at her shocked. Albus just smiled, as did Tom.

"Chill Liles. It's kinda hard to accept that the greasy fit is our father." Sirius said wile whining.

"Siri just treat him like you did you own father, Remy act like the adult I know you are and use your brain and James don't even get me started on what I'll do to you if you don't act like an adult and behave yourself!"

The men that weren't being yelled at suddenly found their shoes and the floor very interesting as they were snickering at the look on James' face as he stared at his wife.

"Okay then now that Lily has threatened everyone, Severus my dear boy I'm sorry but you have to do this." Severus just glared before he growled out his answer.

"Fine, but as soon as we get to that school I'm leaving them there."

A/N:They all meet in the next chapter. As for Voldemort being back lets just say that he used some one else's blood at the end of the Goblet of Fire.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter. More OC's show up.

**Chapter 3**

A week later they were standing in front of the High school the prongs look a like went to.

"Lets go in and get the meeting with the principal and your host over with so I can get out of here." The six of them walked into the school and immediately ran into someone knocking him to the floor. They noticed it got really quite after that. They looked down at the person and noticed it was a young man with black hair and emerald green eyes that looked just like James. Two young women rushed forward and helped him off the floor. He straightened his appearance, while he looked at them.

"Well now, these must be the exchange students I was waiting to show up. The names Emerald, follow me please." They all looked at his retreating back for a few seconds before following him. They noticed the people all moved out of his way and nodded their heads in respect.

"Why do they get out of your way?" Tom asked.

"Well, around here I'm the boss. Even the teachers realize that." Before anyone could respond they were at the office.

"Just go in and tell the secretary who you are, I'll be waiting for you."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I'm your host, the two girls who helped me up are my sisters." Before anyone could respond Serverus pulled them into the office and told them to sit while he talked to the secretary.

"We'll be called in to talk in a few minutes, you'll start school today." He said a few minutes later when he returned. About five minutes later a slightly balding man came out of his office and motioned them over.

"Well now, I must say it's very nice to meet you all. Emerald will you come into the office as well?" The seven of them walked into the office and sat down.

"Well Mr. Snape why don't you introduce your lovely children." He introduced them left to right.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tom. Say hello children." They did.

"Well I'm Mr. Pierce, as you know Emerald will be your host. Now then what do you say about starting class today?"

"Sir there is no way they are walking around my person dressed like that." Emerald stated in a voice that demanded respect.

"Like what?" Lily demanded to know.

"Like bums. Watch how you talk to me little girl because trust me you won't last long." Just as she was about to retort someone burst in.

"Boss come quick those guys are bugging the girls again!" Emerald stood up and exited the office.

"Shit!" Mr. Pierce said getting up and running out of his office. They all looked at each other before following.

**Elsewhere**

"Back off creeps we're not interested!" Hope Days yelled.

"Come on baby you know you want to!" One yelled. A large group had gathered around just waiting. The principal showed up as did the exchange students.

"Why aren't you helping them?!" Lily screeched

"I can't…" Mr. Pierce said. Before he could continue someone answered for him.

"Shut it girl you have no idea how things work here." Emerald said as he pushed through the crowd.

"I said back off!" Hope screamed. Britney just sat there waiting. As the guy was about to say something he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't you learn last week Frankie."

"What's it to you? You only date red heads, they're brunets."

"Oh but you see they're my baby sisters. Now because you didn't listen you get to pay. Johnny and Tommy have some fun with Frankie here. Dave you get the other one." The Boys looked terrified. He'd just given them to his scariest guys, who loved to cause pain.

"Emerald man please we're sorry we won't do it again." Frankie begged.

"To late." He turned around to face the crowd.

"Get lost!" Everyone ran.

"Now then girls we're going shopping. There is no way they are walking around me dress like that. Mr. Pierce, go fill out the pass'." The man scurried away to do just that.

"What do you want us to do Emerald?"

"Your figuring out what look goes with who. We'll stop at home and raid my closet to help."

"Your stuck up you know that!" Lily screamed. Before he could answer Brittany spoke up.

"Shut up you Bitch! There is a standard that he's held to. You should she his girlfriend. Speaking of which…" She opened her purse and pulled out a few photos and handed them to her brother. Sirius looked over his shoulder along with the other four exchange students. They were surprised at what they saw. It was a red haired, blue-eyed female that they assumed to be his girl friend making out with somebody who wasn't him.

"Where'd you get these little sis?" He asked.

"I took them at your last compotation. What do you want done and how bad?"

"Destroy her. No one cheats on me and gets away with it. Make sure she learns that point." Before either girl could respond a loud voice could be heard from the other end of the hallway.

"Do it tomorrow. Let her think I still don't know." The girls nodded quickly.

"Emerald, baby where are you going and who are these bums?"

"Well Lucy they are the exchange students I get to look after and we're going shopping and no you can't come." Before she could protest Mr. Pierce came back with the passes.

"Here you go Emerald. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the eight of them walked out of the school leaving a fuming red head behind.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: First chapter.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. We just got a new puppy.

**Chapter 4**

After a twenty minute car ride with the green eyed young man leading the way on his bike they pulled up to a beautiful two-story house. Emerald jumped off his bike and opened his sister's car door and her down from the Hummer. He then helped his other sister as well as Lily down from the car. He then threw his arms around his sister's shoulders and escorted them to the door leaving the others to follow them. Brittany opened the door and the threesome turned side ways and went threw the door.

"I'll be in my studio, raid my closet and see what look works on them Brittany. Hope I need some help with a routine. Brit when you find the look make note of it, and when your done bring me my duster and we can spilt. Emerald and Hope went to the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. While Brittany and the others took the first door to the right. The first person to be outfitted in new clothing was James. His new style was found fairly easy. The outfit consisted of black leather pants, a band shirt and combat boots. It also came with prison striped fingerless gloves. When he was done Brittany thought something was still missing but couldn't figure out what. Next was Remus. He was harder because he could be outfitted in many things. But it was finally found. He was in a pair of skin-tight black jeans that flared around the bottom. Like James he too had on a band shirt but it was skin-tight and he wore tennis shoes graced with skulls. The finishing touch was messing up his hair. Then was Sirius. His look was a long black trench coat, a plain tight black shirt, tight black jeans that flared at the bottom and combat boots. To complete the look he had black fingerless gloves decorated with skulls. Tom was dressed just like James but with tears in the pants and a beanie. She had to leave the room with Lily to get the right look for her. The guys decided to wonder around his room while they waited.

**Guys P.O.V.**

The room was decorated with posters of people in various dance positions that looked uncomfortable. They noticed trophies and photo's lined selves and on the walls. James picked one of the trophies up and read the plaque. 'Harry 'Emerald' Days 1st place National Talent Show 1990.' He noticed the trophies started in 1989 and were currently going to the current year of 1998 and from competitions from all over the world. The pictures were of Emerald and various Red heads, his sisters, or him with some people surrounding a trophy or him and his sisters with two unknown adults. They noticed the T.V. in the middle of the Selves. They switched it on and hit play on the VCR after popping in a tape that had been sitting next to the television. It showed Emerald and the group of kids that were surrounding the trophies at various ages standing on a stage. Suddenly music started and dancing exploded onto the screen and the positions in the posters appeared as well as other complicated moves. Before the program finished they heard footsteps in the hall and quickly shut off the tape. The door opened to reveal…

**Girls P.O.V.**

They walked down the hall passing a couple doors on the way. They stopped at a door decorated with pictures of Brittany, Hope and Emerald. The inside was much the same as Emeralds room but with less trophies and a state of the art music mixing station. Lily's style of clothing was fairly easy to find. It consisted of a red and black plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh. A black silk tang-top, red and black-striped knee-highs, along with fingerless gloves of the same nature. It also had black wedge six-inch heels. Her hair was put into pigtails and an emerald green chocker was added to bring out her eyes.

"What did you mean when you said he was held to a different standard?" Lily suddenly asked. Brittany looked at her before answering.

"He's king of the hill, he talks people listen, he gets pissed people run. When I said he's held to a different standard I meant that he has to act a certain way when in front of people to get them to do what they're told. The only real release he has is dancing. That's what I meant." Before Lily could say anything else Brittany grabbed her arm and walked back to her brother's room and opened the door…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Come on we need to get going if we want you to look good while you're here." She said as she grabbed the leather duster that had been sitting on the chair next to the door. She turned and walked to the door that Emerald and Hope had entered an hour and a half before. Lily grabbed James hand as the door to the room swung open and they heard music blaring. As they walked in Brittany directed them to the side of the room that was lined with bars. They watched as Emerald and Hope did a series of Flips and other difficult moves until the song ended. When it was finished Brittany turned off the music and threw them towels and water bottles.

"Hey Emerald something is missing from James, any ideas?" Emerald looked him over.

"Eyebrow and Lip rings." He then grabbed his duster and stocked out of the room with Hope following him. The others followed the two into the kitchen where Emerald was sucking down water.

"Which car we taking?" Hope asked.

"We'll take mine, it's the biggest." Emerald said. Before anyone could protest he walked out the door that led to the garage. When they all got out there they saw Emerald sitting in the driver's seat of an emerald green Hummer and he was putting a new CD in. Brittany hopped into the back seat while Hope too the passenger side. They all pilled into the car as the music from a MCR CD started to play. They drove in silence, except for the music playing, until they reached the mall forty minutes later.

"Let's go finish with James first then go shopping." Again he walked away expecting them to follow. They walked into a piercing place when the owner walked up.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?"

"Guy I get to look after needs some metal on his face."

"Same price as always kid."

"Cool. It's the guy who looks like me and about to shit his pants. Eyebrow and lip one each." The guy looked over at James and smirked. He signaled to someone behind him. A big guy with a bunch of tattoo's going up his arms appeared. James looked like he wanted to run and even tried to but the big guy grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him to the back.

"How lo…" Sirius started to ask Hope but she interrupted him.

"Just wait for it." She replied

"Wait for what?" Remus, slightly alarmed, asked. Suddenly a shriek of unholy origins was heard and was soon followed by another.

"That." She then went to stand by her brother and sister. About twenty minutes later James came out with his new piercings. Emerald looked him over and nodded at the owner and walked out of the shop leaving payment up to his sisters. Britney set three twenties on the counter and followed as did the rest. They stopped at where Emerald was and waited.

"Brit, Hope go get the supplies your going to need and the rest of you come with me." The two sisters nodded and stalked off to get supplies. The others headed to Hot Topic and Spencers. They were there for two hours before they met back at where they had gotten their marching orders.

"What all did you lovely ladies get?" Emerald asked his sisters. They opened the bags and showed them. Brittany went to a copy center and had copies of the pictures made as well as a giant poster. Hope had boxes of condom's, a pillow and some sharpies.

"What are you going to do?" Tom questioned.

"We'll plaster the halls with posters that have very tasteful saying under the. The boxes of condoms go in her locker and the pillow is a present."

"What dose the pillow mean?" Remus asked.

"It's to keep her comfortable with all the time she's spending on her back." Emerald answered walking away towards his car.

A/N: Please reand and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

A/N: They learn more about Harry's a.k.a Emerald's temper.

**Chapter 5**

They drove home in silence. When they got back to the house they saw two cars that hadn't been there before.

"Mom and Dad are home. Go to my studio while I introduce them to the new guys and get to work." He said as he opened the door for his sisters and Lily helping them down. They made their way to the door and walked inside quickly. Emerald looked around quickly and made a motion Brittany and Hope up the stairs. He motioned the others to follow him into the Kitchen. When they got close the heard a man and women talking.

"Maggie have you heard from the kids yet today?"

"No Connor I haven't, why?"

"The crazy girl Emerald dates has been calling non-stop most of the day since school let out."

"Oh. Weren't those exchange students supposed to arrive today though. He probably didn't like how they dressed, demanded passes for him, his sisters, and them and went shopping after raiding his closet."

"I bet twenty dollars they didn't."

"Your on." Emerald and the others looked at each other and laughed silently. Emerald silently snuck into the kitchen and hugged his mom from behind. She jumped three feet in the air and turned around and hit him in the chest.

"Emerald Harrison Days, how dare you do that to your mother!" She then returned his hug.

"Son, who are the people behind you?"

"Well dad their the exchange students and before you ask mom won." Sirius and the others looked at each other in confusion, until they remembered what happened not moments before.

"Ha I told you he wouldn't like the way the way they dressed and take them shopping! Pay up!"

"What, unfair advantage! There is no way I'm paying you!'

"Emerald." All of a sudden Emerald turned his large Emerald eyes on Connor, he made his bottom lip quiver and eyes tear up. Connor looked away but stole glances at his son. Emerald saw this and let a few tears fall. Connor gave in.

"That's not fair. He's an unfair advantage when it comes to things, he mad me feel like I was killing a puppy." Connor grumbled.

"What can I say it's a gift." Emerald said motioning for Sirius and the others to join them in the kitchen.

"Dude with the new piercings is James, the duster is Sirius, bed-head is Remus, hat boy is Tom and the lovely red head is Lily. Guys these are my parents Connor and Maggie Days." The boys and Lily nodded their heads as they were introduced.

"Emerald I love you to death, you know that, but I'm not dealing with you girl anymore." Maggie said.

"Don't worry you won't have to. I'm dumping her."

"Why?"

"Little sisters were always good with a camera." He said pulling out some pictures. Sirius noticed they were the same pictures Emerald had been shown earlier. Maggie picked them up and looked through them before passing them to Connor.

"What are you going to do son?" Connor asked.

"First I'm going to add them to my scrap book, then the girls and I are going to destroy her." Emerald stated coldly before going up to his room after grabbing the pictures. The rest of them just stood there looking at each other.

"Why don't you go up to the studio and help with the girls and help them with this little project. I have some calls to make." Maggie said. The five of them walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the first door on the left.

"What can we do to help?" Lily asked. The girls looked at her, then at each other.

"Here, take a stack of these and a maker and write whore, bitch and cunt in bold capital letters. Hope start on the pillow and I'll get the big finale done." Brittney said handing out the items. They had been working for twenty minutes when Emerald walked in carrying a book. He went over to his music station and turned on some Linkin Park, before sitting on the floor. He started to flip through the book and Sirius got up from where he was sitting to moving as Sirius sat down and looked at the pictures.

"What are those picture's of?"

"All of the girls who decided to cheat on me."

"Why keep something like that?" Sirius asked looking at his might be godson like he was crazy.

"To remind me why love is stupid and how I got to where I am." Emerald stated without looking up. He finally go to some blank pages and started to fill them with the five pictures. Underneath the fifth pictures he took a small note card out and put it in underneath it. Emerald snapped the book shut before he could even read a word of what was written. They both stood up and walked over to where the others were.

"How's it going?"

"Almost done with the pillow and big finale. What about the posters?"

"Just about done." Remus stated.

"Good we'll be leaving early tomorrow so you can set up." With that said he left the room, with a very sad pair of blue eyes looking at him.

**Early the next morning**

They were piled into the emerald green Hummer when they got to the school they found very few students there.

"You five start plastering the walls. Hope handle the locker and Brittany come with me." They all went off to do their jobs and met twenty minutes later.

"Got the control Brittany?"

"Yep."

"Hope, pillow?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go by her locker and wait. Then lead her to where I am in the front. Make sure to lead her past the posters and don't let her open her locker. Say I want to see her right away. When I give the signal hit the button. When the poster falls give her the pillow. Then make it so she runs back to her locker and opens it. Video tape and take pictures." With that they took position.

**1/2 hour later**

Lucy walked in and goes straight to her locker. She notices her boyfriend's sisters and stop. They look up and smile.

"Hey big bro wants to see you." Hope said.

"Just let me get my stuff."

"He said as soon as we saw you to bring you to him." Brittany said blocking her way.

"Okay." They took position on either side of her and led her down the hall that had the best shots. As they walked down the hall Lucy noticed the nasty looks she was getting, she didn't understand it until she saw what plastered the walls. It was pictures of the guy she sleeps with behind Emerald's back and herself making out.

"Come on, he isn't going to wait forever." Hope said taking her are. They led her to the front were she saw her boyfriend talking to a bunch of people that she saw yesterday but hadn't had a chance to meet.

"Hey baby, what did you need to see me about?"

"I need a reason to see my girl now?" Emerald asked waving his hand in the air. Suddenly the Linkin Park Song 'Breaking the Habit' started to play and a big poster started to fall down the front of the school. She stared into his eyes.

"Hey Lucy I got a present for you…" Hope said handing her a pillow in front of the whole school. "For all the time you'll be spending on your back."

"I can explain…" Lucy began.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out. Your nothing but a whore!" Suddenly a group of red heads walked up to her and verbally attacked her while the rest of them hung on Emerald.

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Cunt!"

"You just joined the ranks of his ex's that means your fair game." Hope pointed out with a smirk. Lucy ran all the way to her locker with emerald and his crew following her. She got to her locker and opened it. As soon as it opened boxes upon boxes of condoms fell on her.

"Figured you'd need to stock up." Brittany said having caught everything on camera from the very beginning.

"You are here by stripped of your social status and shall be treated as you obviously want to be, as a whore. You are not thing more and not thing less." Emerald stated grabbing her locker door and opening it for all to see and ripping out the pictures of him and of them. He separated them and handed the pictures of them to his sisters.

"Burn them." He looked around the mass of red heads and he picked one out and handed her the pictures of him.

"Your in." The girl squealed and latched onto his arm. He motioned for the exchange students to come stand next to him. When they joined him he spoke again.

"These are the exchange students, they'll be staying with me. Treat them with respect or you answer for it!" With that said he stocked off. As he walked by Lucy the red head on his arm shoved her into her locker and called her a bitch. Emerald laughed.

A/N: Well that was Chapter 5. Please press the nice purple button on the bottom of the page and review. you know you want to.


	7. Chapter 6: Good bye Lucy

**Goodbye Lucy!**

Lucy watched as Emerald and his group walked away, tears coursing down her face. Lucy turned to face her locker that still had condom boxes inside and grabbed her books, then hurried to her class so she wouldn't be late. When she entered the room it became deathly quiet as everyone glared at her; Lucy wasn't used to people not wanting to please her. She walked over to the geek who was usually eager to please her.

"Move." She demanded, the geek just looked at her.

" I said move, geek." Still the geek just stared at her; she was starting to get angry.

"I SAID-," she started to yell, but she was cut off.

"I heard what you said." The geek replied.

"Then why don't you move?!"

"Because, now that you're Emeralds left over's, I have nothing to fear from you, you whore." Lucy just stared at her in shock and she didn't hear the bell rings. The teacher walked in, and started yelling.

"Miss Harris, why aren't you in your seat!?" Lucy hoped he didn't know what happened yet.

"Sir, this geek won't move so I _can_ sit." Before he could reply Emerald walked in and nodded at him before taking his seat in the back.

"Well Miss Cerdas, why will you not move?" Lucy stood there with a victorious smirk on her face, but at the same time hopping Emerald wouldn't interfere; her hope was in vain.

"Excuse me, , but as of this morning Lucy lost the privileges she once enjoyed as my girlfriend." Emerald said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Is that so?" said, sharing in Emerald's smile.

"Yes sir, would you like to see the tape to prove my story?" Everyone knew that didn't like Lucy, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Why, yes I would." Emerald gestured out his hand and his new girl stood up and handed him the video camera. He then gestured for to come over and watched. Five minutes passed before stopped watching, Lucy had her head bowed in shame.

"Well, well Miss Harris, it seems that you are indeed finished with your reign as Emerald's Queen. I suggest that you go to your assigned seat not!" Lucy just stood there.

"Why aren't you moving, Miss Harris?"

"I don't know where my seat is."

"Oh, well that's too bad. You see the longer you're out of your seat, the later you are." said viscously.

"Will you please tell me where my seat is, sir?" He just glared at her and pointed to the one seat that no one ever wanted.

(A/N: You know, the one that's falling apart and all chewed up.)

It only got worse at lunch when she tried to assert herself to the front of the line. The person she tried to get in front of just happens to be head of Emerald's fan club.

"What do you think you're doing, cunt?" She asked.

"I'm getting food Natalya, and I'm cutting you to get it." Natalya just stared at her, the cafeteria went still. Suddenly, she was pushed to the floor surrounded by those she once called friends. The teacher's disregarded it as they started to kick and punch her., they didn't even try to stop it. Lucy managed to get to her feet and run. She ran to Emerald's table, hoping he would have mercy on her. When she got there she hid behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, you whore?" Britney demanded, Lucy didn't get a chance to answer her as Emerald stood up and grabbed her by the arm. She thought he was helping her but he just threw her to his fan club and let them have her. They didn't stop thrashing on her until the bell rang. When everyone was gone, she managed to stand and make her way to the nurse's office.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Young demanded.

"Do you know what happened today?" Lucy asked.

"You mean the break up?" Mrs. Young replied.

"Yeah."

"Are you waiting for me to get angry or feel sorry for you?" Mrs. Young asked.

"Neither, can you just patch me up and send me home?" Mrs. Young looked her over and nodded. After an hour of bandaging her wounds, Mrs. Harris cam into the room and demanded to know what happened.

"Emerald's fan club beat me."

"Oh really? Well come on, we're going to see the principal." Lucy stood and followed her mother; when they got to the office, Miss Lux sent them right in.

"Mr. Pierce, how could you let this happen?" Mrs. Harris demanded. "How could you let that group of hussies beat my baby in front of everyone and not try and stop it?"

"Please, just wait while I call everyone down." Five minutes passed, until the teens entered the office.

"Hello everyone, Please have a seat."

"Why were we called here, sir?" Emerald asks.

"Why are you here?! You let your girlfriend, my daughter, be beaten half to death, and you ask why you're here!?" Before he could respond to this his mother walked in.

"I'd be careful about you tone with my son Mrs. Harris." She looked at Lucy. "I can see that Lucy hasn't told you."

"Hasn't told me what?!" Mrs. Harris snapped.

"As of this morning, she is no longer my son's girlfriend."

"Oh and why is that?" She demanded. Emerald gestured to his club and Natalya walked up to her and handed her the fliers. Mrs. Harris quickly flipped through them, stopped, and stared ate her daughter.

Mrs. Days spoke up, "I suggest you transfer your daughter to a different school if you don't want a repeat of what happened." She said as she went to stand by her son.

"How could you do this?! I told you if you stayed with him you'd be made through high school, you stupid little bitch!" Everyone just stared in indifference.

"Mr. Pierce, Could you get the transfer papers, please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Harris.' As he searched for the papers, the others walked out as if nothing happened.


	8. Lilies Reation

**Lilies Reaction**

**Lily P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that this is how my son chose to live his life. I watched as he ordered two boys to be hurt, and then how stoic his face remained when he looked at those pictures or when he ordered the

principal around. I just wanted to slap that girl when she walked up to Harry, or Emerald as he now goes by, ad acted as if she was completely true to my baby boy. I was even more confused by what Britney

said, what did she mean when she said he acts the way people expect from him, but he rules the school? I'm more confused now that I've seen how he acts here at home and then at school, it's completely

confusing. I can see that he has the relationship I wished I was able to have with him with Conner and Maggie. It felt good when I was helping Britney and Hope make those posters to help destroy that girl. This

morning though I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It only got worse every time I saw her. I have to talk to him when I get the chance.

**Later that night**

**Emerald P.O.V.**

We were in the studio putting together a dance routine for out next competition when Lily stormed in. She walked up to me and smacked me with what I can only assume was all her might.

"How could you be so cold to that girl?!" she demanded.

Everyone was looking between us wondering what I'd do. I dismissed them so I could talk to her.

"What are you speaking of in particular, this morning or throughout the day?" I asked quirking my eyebrow.

"Both, you are nothing but a callous ass! How can you live with yourself?" again she demanded an answer.

"I do what I need to survive! Get over yourself Princess, what you think you can run the school and not have certain expectations to live up too?!" I said with a blank face.

"Why can't you do what you want and not worry about it?" she asked gently. I laughed at her cruelly.

"You don't get it, do you? I act the way I do so no one gets close and so I have respect from everyone!"

"Only though fear."

"And it gets the job done! Get out of here you aren't welcome in here!" I yelled turning away from her.

"Just remember, just because it's expected doesn't mean that's how it has to be." Lily touched my shoulder and walked out at a sedate pace. I turned off the music and went to my room to think.

**Midnight**

**Sirius P.O.V.**

I had heard the fight between Lily and Emerald. Its part of the reason I'm still up. The other part is how I'm starting to stare at and think about him. Every time I close my eyes lately I see him withering under me, his eyes glazed and moaning my name in ecstasy.

**Door down the hall opens and closes**

That was the door to the studio; I wonder who it is in there late.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sirius got up and went to the studio door. He opened it only enough to peer in, and was shocked at what he saw. It was Emerald doing a series of flips and other foot work. It took twenty minutes before he finally collapsed, his shoulders shaking. Sirius opened the door quietly, making sure it closed softly and made his way to emerald. He put his hand on the young man's shoulder causing Emerald to jump in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Emerald asked hoping that Sirius hadn't seen him break down.

"I heard you come in here and wanted to make sure you were alright." Sirius said gently.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The fight with Lily, your girlfriend cheating on you or the fact that you keep everything bottled up?"

"I know she has valid points, but this is how I've acted for so long in school I don't know how to change, I was waiting for Lucy to cheat it always happens. What I want to know is how you saw past my mask when no one else could?" Emerald asked.

Sirius gathered him I his arms and leaned back holding emerald to his chest.

"I had a friend like you growing up. So much shit happened to him but he never let it show how it got to him." Sirius said as he shifted to get comfortable.

"What happened to him?" Emerald asked as he tried to ignore feeling safe and unafraid for the first time I a while.

"He slit his wrists, it became too much for him to handel." Sirius thumped his head against the wall. They just sat there taking comfort in each other. Eventually they fell asleep, Sirius holding the young man he was falling in love with an Emerald feeling safe.

**The Next Morning**

James woke up and noticed his partner in crime, Sirius, was missing. He decided to look for him before he got into too much trouble. While he was looking he bumped into Conner, who was looking for Emerald.

"Have you seen my son?"

"No, have you seen my best friend?" he asked, feeling slightly jealous that Conner called Emerald his son.

"No. Where…" Conner started to ask when Maggie came up behind her husband.

"Did you check his studio, like I told you too?" She asked sounding amused.

"No. I'll go check now." Conner said walking away quickly, trying to hide his blush. James smirked and wondered away to look for his friend.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he heard Conner shriek, manly as the man would later claim, and hurried to where the older man was still shrieking. When he to there he peered in and found his missing friend, who was holding his son.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he too shrieked, manly as he too would later claim. The two just stared at them before realizing the position that they'd been found in and jumped apart.

"Dad, James chill out. I broke down finally and Sirius found me in here. He comforted me and we fell asleep." Emerald explained before leaving the room and two confused and shrieking men with one that was grinning stupidly and blushing.


	9. Maggies Solves the Problem

**A/N: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. I'm also trying to decied if I should Put Bio's up so There will be a poll.**

**Maggie solves the Problem**

The next couple of days in the household were awkward. Conner and James couldn't stop glaring at Sirius, who for the most part stuck with Britney and Hope. Emerald stayed in his studio most of the time only coming out when he actually needed too. The other occupants just looked on in confusion and building anger wondering what had happened. Finally Maggie had enough.

"THAT'S IT! Emerald sit your ass down now! James, Conner and Sirius you too!" She yelled. The four males quickly scrambled to do her bidding. She continued to stand and glare at them.

"What the hell is going on here?! Conner, James why do you keep glaring at Sirius, Sirius why do you keep hiding with my daughters and Emerald why do you stay locked up in that god for shaken studio?!" She demanded.

"I have a competition to get ready for and am having trouble with the routine." Emerald said calmly.

"Conner and James want to kill me and I'm helping Britney and Hope with a problem that I can't discuss." Sirius said a little afraid.

"I found that thing wrapped around my son," Conner said pointing at Sirius, "What did you expect me to do?"

"Sirius has a girlfriend back home and then I find him wrapped around him." James said while pointing at Emerald. Maggie nodded her head.

"Emerald its fine you're getting ready just come out more." She saw her son nod his head. "Sirius why were you holding my son?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"He finally broke down and he needed someone to comfort him and to talk. We fell asleep." Sirius replied looking her in the eye, again Maggie nodded.

"Conner I don't care what you think happened grow up and stop contemplating murder. Sirius is it true you have a girlfriend?"

"We broke up before I left."

"Okay, James stop alienating your friend. Now then Emerald, I'll give you an hour before you have to come out for the night," again she saw him nod, "Sirius finish up with Britney and Hope then have a long talk with James," Sirius nodded, "Good now you boys leave Conner and James stay behind." Emerald and Sirius left to do as Maggie bid them as quick as they possibly could. When they were gone she glared at the remaining two.

"If I ever hear about this again you two will wish you'd never been born, understand?" They both nodded fearfully, "Good now please leave so I can cook dinner will be done in an hour."

They ran out of the room.

"She's frightening when she's angry." James said to Conner. Conner just nodded his head and went to his study.

**With Sirius**

Britney and Hope were in Emerald's room waiting for Sirius to come back. Britney was on her brother's bed looking at one of his books and Hope was going through his closet. They both looked up when Sirius came in.

"What took you so long?" Britney asked him.

"Your mother stopped the four of us in the kitchen." He replied and the sisters just nodded their heads.

"So how do you think I should get Remus to notice me?" Hope said, sitting down next to her sister.

"Well, you just have strike up a conversation about a book and then start to talk about other things. I know he likes you so it's a matter of getting him over his shyness to ask you out." Sirius replied, while looking at Emerald's book case.

"But how do I get Tom to notice me?" Britney asked sounding completely hopeless. Sirius walked over to the girls and sat next to them.

"Well just do the same thing as Hope but talk about history and science." He gave both girls a hug and led them to the door.

"Now, you think about what I said and I'll go have that long talk with James." He watched the girls walk away and then set off to find his best friend. He found James in the backyard staring at the clouds lying on his back. He walked over and joined him.

"Listen Prongs, I just went and gave him the comfort that he needed." He said starting the conversation.

"I understand that Padfoot, what I want to know is whey you moan out his name while you sleep lately." James said looking at his best friend for the first time. Sirius looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"Well Prongs, let's just say that I've been having some very vivid dreams." James just stared at his friend before looking back at the sky.

"If you hurt him I will kill you and then I'll set Lily and Moony on your ass, you know that right?" Sirius shuttered.

"Yeah mate I know." They spent the rest of their time outside before being called in for dinner.


	10. Confusion

**Confusion**

**Emeralds P.O.V**

I kept thinking about Sirius and how he held me just a couple of weeks ago. No matter what I did to get my mind off of it, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted him to hold e and never let me go. I kept having strange dreams too. I mean, they start off normal, then Sirius turns up and it gets weird.

Like the other night, I was dreaming of winning national, again, and then Sirius shows up and takes me in his arms, kissing me. Then the scene changes to a room and we're naked on a bed touching each other all over.

*Now entering the land of Wet Dreams. I hope you brought an umbrella.*

Sirius starts to kiss down my chest, moving his hands down. I was so lost in what he was doing that I never noticed how far down his hands went until I felt them gripping my cock. He kept moving his hand at various speeds and playing with my balls until I was close to coming. He gave one final pump and I came all over his hand.

I took deep breaths to control my breathing. Sirius leered at me as he licked his fingers clean. I noticed that he gave them all an extra coating, making them glisten in the faint light. He leaned down to give me a fierce kiss before trailing down my slightly trembling body. His eyes locked with mine as his chin softly nudged my limp member. I gave a slight nod of my head granting permission. Keeping his eyes on mine, Sirius stuck out his pink tongue and trailed it down to the head of my dick. Covering his lips over the pink flesh he sucked at the small slit. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, arching my back slightly at the pleasurable sensation.

Sirius saw my reaction and groaned in response. The verbal vibrations ran throughout my cock making me moan loudly. Suddenly I felt something prod at my ass. My eyes shot open and I stared at him, his own eyes showing comfort and reassurance.

I gulped as I let him continue. Sirius pushed in one finger, slowly thrusting it in and out. It felt weird, to have something in there wasn't normal, but honestly I didn't completely reject it either. After a minute or so, he added another finger, making sure to give an extra hard suck and vibrating groan to distract me from the painful stretch.

One finger was weird enough, but having two in your ass was really uncomfortable. I tried to spread my legs apart more to make my hole wider and lessen the pain. He kept the same sucking motions adding an occasional slit prod or a groan making the stretching he was doing slightly pleasurable.

Scissoring his fingers several time, Sirius picked up his thrusting motion going deeper and deeper moving his fingers along the inner rings of muscle like he was searching for something. But that can't be it, there's nothing to…. HOLY FUCK!!

My back arched almost to an impossible angle. My voice acted on its own as I screamed. I felt Sirius chuckle on my cock as he continuously jabbed at that one spot. Electric shocks wracked my body, I moaned like the wanton slut I felt like, that finger, oh god that fucking finger. Its continuous assault didn't falter as I felt my balls tighten signaling my release.

As soon as I did, he pulled away. He. Pulled. Away. What the fuck?! I sat up to glare at him, but it died away when he towered over me pumping it slick with his leaking cum. I think I knew what was coming. I leaned back on my elbows as he grabbed my legs and held them upon his shoulders, exposing me completely. I didn't tear my eyes away from his above the average sized cock. I couldn't help it. I felt anxious, excited. I wanted it. I did.

I reached down to my round globes, looking at Sirius and spread them open as an invitation. He leered at me and lined his cock up to my hole. But before he could enter me…

*Now leaving the land of wet dreams. Thank you for visiting have a nice day.*

I woke up. My bed was drenched in my sweat and cum. My legs were spread apart, but my hands were down my pants. Taking them out I shot up out of my bed on staggered legs and realized what just happened, "… Fuck." I whispered.

I don't actually like Sirius like that, do I?

A/N: I would like to thank my friend Brianna who wrote most of the wet dream. Please review and if i don't get at least three i won't add a new chapter until i do.


	11. The truth comes out

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I completely zoned on this stroy. I'll update again soon if I get atleast Five Reviews. Thank you those of you that did reveiw**

**The Truth Comes Out**

**Emeralds POV**

I didn't sleep last night because of the dreams. I think I actually stopped breathing after the last one. What do they mean? Do I want Sirius in a more then friend's way? Am I gay?

**Sirius POV**

Emerald's avoiding me and I don't know why. Did I offend him that night? I don't see how though. Maybe I should talk to Prongs. Then again he may sic Mooney and Lily on me for having these thoughts about his son. What do I do?

**Normal POV**

Emerald and his crew where locked in his studio, his sister were with them helping out where they were asked. They had finally worked out the kinks to their routine and Emerald could finally take them shopping. It would have to be within the next few days so they could have a month to get use to the outfits.

"Alright, that's it. Be back here tomorrow morning so I can get the look right and we can go shopping. We have a month to perfect it with the cloths. If you don't show, don't come to school because I will have to hurt you if you don't have a good excuse." Each of them nodded when he looked at them. "Good. Now then, get going and be here by nine." They each nodded again as they walked out of the room. As Emerald was picking up he didn't hear the door open and close again. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Do you know how hard it is to get you alone?" he turned quickly to face the voice.

"No why don't you explain it James." James just looked at him for a moment before smiling at him.

"Why are you avoiding everyone?"

"I'm not, I've just been busy."

"Bull Shit." James said.

"What?"

"I said Bull Shit! You're not in here all the time." Emerald stared at him for a second before turning away.

**James POV**

How do I reach him? This is so hard he's my son and I can't tell him. I want to take him in my arms at night when I hear him awake and frightened because of whatever. I think I know a way to tell him…

**Normal POV**

"Look James, don't worry about it. It's my problem and I'll handle it!" Emerald snapped. James just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Fine you want to be alone all the time! Go ahead! But when you feel like talking let me know!" James stormed out of the room. Emerald felt something dripping down his face. He lifted his hand and wiped at it. When he pulled his hand away he noticed it was a tear. Suddenly it felt as if the dam had finally broke. He was sobbing so hard that he never noticed James come back in with a quilt ridden face. When he saw his baby boy sobbing so uncontrollably he quickly made his way over to him and took him in his arms.

"Sshh… It's okay Em, its okay. I didn't mean to make you cry." He tried to calm they other boy down. Emerald latched on to him and wouldn't let go. He felt his shirt becoming soaked. After a while Emerald started to calm down enough to understand what James was saying to him.

"It's okay, just let it out." At some point James had started to rock him. "It's okay Daddy's here." Emerald jerked back at that.

"WHAT?!


	12. Potter's vs Days Part1

Potter's vs. Days Part 1

Maggie P.O.V.

I can't stop thinking about the way Emerald clung to me something isn't right and it has to do with James and Lily. She heard shouting coming from the room she was walking past… she stopped to listen.

Inside the room

"James what did you do?" Lily shouted.

"I let it slip, I'm sorry Lily but he was sobbing and I was holding him and it slipped out!"

Lily stared at him for a second before smacking him, "Damn it James, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut! It's not like we can just waltz up and say 'Hey Harry we're your parents and the reason we look 17 is because we took a potion to deaged ourselves and now we want to take you back home with us.'" She shouted smacking him again for good measure.

Outside the room

Maggie stood there in shock not quite sure what to think. These were the people she and Connor got their baby boy from. She quickly made her way to Connor's study. She walked in without knocking.

Connor P.O.V.

I looked up as my wife came in pale as a ghost. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She looked at me, after a couple of minutes she finally answered. "I was walking past the studio and the door was slightly open so I heard yelling from inside. It was James and Lily, they were fighting about something James told Emerald."

"What did he say?"

"He told Emerald that he was his father." She told me still pale.

"What!" I yelled.

She nodded, "Apparently they took a potion that makes them 17 again so they could come and find him."

"That's crazy! And even if it were true we aren't giving him up without a fight. We'll need to watch them closely now because if they're this nuts they might try to hurt him.

She just nodded and looked about to cry. I took her into my arms and held her as she started to sob.

'I'm not losing my son to these freaks.' I thought.

**A/N: I am so sorry. I know I said that I would have this chapter up at the beginning of the month but some relatives decided to drop in and they just left. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently know that I have the time to write. Thank you all for your patience with me. Please leave a review.**


	13. Not a Chapter

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in while. I know I said I was going to but I got very busy with the drama in my life. I'm doing a rewrite on this for this story because it's become a little crack fic like to me. This version will stay up but I don't know if I'll finish this version.


End file.
